1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined service check and tipping guide and method of providing a combined service check and tipping guide to a customer for services rendered for which a tip is anticipated.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art as is best known to the inventor includes devices and methods for integrating various graphics and coupons with service checks. A typical example of the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,403 to Park, which teaches a method of providing a combined calculator tape and coupon. The Park method either integrates a roll of an adhesive coupon strip onto the back of a roll of calculator tape as a checkout bill is being printed on the front of the tape, or actually prints the coupon on the back of the tape. Park's method does not provide any assistance to the customer is determining the amount of a tip or gratuity to leave for the services rendered.
Other preprinted restaurant checks which include various charts and graphics are known in the art, such as U.S. Pat. No. 1,557,613 to Raschick, U.S. Pat. No. 739,964 to White, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 409,877 to Smith. However, those patents do not disclose or suggest the inclusion of a tipping guide with the check for assisting a customer with calculation of the tip.